Searching for the Truth10
by ks
Summary: Shelby and Auggie have their one on ones and Scott seeks advice. (This chapter is setting up my whole story and I plan to have S&S talk soon so Please Review!)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth10  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby stared at the pebble she had been rolling in her hand. She had just seen Ezra walk out of the girl's cabin, and she knew that meant it was her turn to go through an emotional conversation with Sophie. She rolled her eyes just at the thought. She didn't need anymore emotions running through her, she had too many already. She sighed as she leaned her head back up against the tree. In between Scott coming back and her trying to find the nerve to talk with Jess about Walt and everything, she felt like a guest on Oprah. She wondered if her life had ever been normal. She thought back to when she was younger and remembered laughing with her mom and dad. Then the day had come--her mom had remarried and her life hadn't been the same from that moment...  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Wasn't that just a grand decision  
  
She looked back over at the girl's cabin. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she stood up…  
  
Shelby: Might as well get it over with…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie ran a hand over the back of his neck as Peter propped up on the desk in front of him.  
  
Auggie: Let's just get this goin', man  
  
Peter: Aug, tell me how you feel about Scott coming back?  
  
Auggie looked up at Peter  
  
Auggie: I think it sucks that you are dwelling on it like this. Heck man, just leave it and let us get back to what we were doin' before he came   
  
Peter folded his arms across his desk and stared at Auggie  
  
Peter: Jealous?   
  
Auggie rolled his eyes at Peter   
  
Peter: Mad?  
  
Auggie shrugged his shoulders and continued staring out the window  
  
Auggie: Yeah, it's cool though, man  
  
Peter: Is it?  
  
Auggie nodded his head  
  
Auggie: Yeah, it is   
  
Peter: How is that?  
  
Auggie: Me and meat talked it out. We're cool   
  
Peter nodded his head and smiled at Auggie. He had come so far since he had been at Horizon, Peter was truly proud of him.   
  
Peter: I'm glad   
  
Auggie: Yeah, same here, man…same here   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott ran up the steps of the lodge and walked in. He looked around the room and finally saw who he was looking for. He walked over to Daisy and sat down in a chair in front of her.   
  
Scott: What's she saying?   
  
Daisy looked up at Scott and raised an eyebrow  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Trying to connect a spirit?  
  
Scott rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers in front of Daisy's face  
  
Scott: Come on, Daisy. I need something here  
  
Daisy: *dryly* What, a life?   
  
Scott sighed as he laid his head back and sighed while staring at the ceiling  
  
Scott: Among other things. I need to know what to say to her. What she's feeling…   
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair nervously   
  
Scott: You're a reasonably normal person, you know what it's like. I HAD to leave   
  
Daisy: You didn't HAVE to do anything.   
  
Scott sat up and stared at Daisy  
  
Scott: Yes I did. I wanted to please my father  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Even though he doesn't believe you?  
  
Scott: It's something I had to do  
  
Daisy: My father is a drunk but I don't feel like I HAVE to please him  
  
Scott: Maybe that is because you are stronger than me   
  
Daisy rolled her eyes  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Please, don't even try that approach   
  
Scott: Just tell it to me straight, you're good at that  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes as she looked over at the fireplace. She sighed and turned to face Scott  
  
Daisy: *dryly* The eyes are the windows to the soul--that is how you tell what she's feeling   
  
Scott: That all you got?   
  
Daisy shrugged her shoulders  
  
Daisy: *dryly* You wanted honesty   
  
Scott sighed and stared at the ground. He then looked up at Daisy and nodded his head.   
  
Scott: Ok   
  
Daisy slightly nodded her head and watched as he walked out of the room. She sighed to herself…  
  
Daisy: Glad I could help…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bed across from Sophie. She sat down on it and put her elbows on her knees, placing her chin in her hands.   
  
Shelby: SO, I've seen three people come out of here, all in weird moods. Just give me all your questions, let me answer them, and then let me move on with my life because this is getting really old   
  
Sophie nodded her head as she smiled at Shelby  
  
Sophie: Ok, I want to know how you feel about Scott being back   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Thrilled  
  
Sophie: You don't look it  
  
Shelby sighed  
  
Shelby: *dryly* I'm just trying to contain my excitement   
  
Sophie: Shelby, if you don't show your emotions and get it out…  
  
Shelby: DON'T. Don't say that. I've heard the speech. It will eat me up inside. Maybe I want it to. Maybe I want to wither away and not have to deal with my problems and emotions, because Lord knows I have more than a person may see in his whole lifetime. I've been there and done that and I'm only sixteen. I've been to hell and back-ALONE. That's how it's going to stay. It started with me being alone, and it's going to end that way. End of story   
  
Sophie stared at Shelby in shock. They both sat in awkward silence…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter: So Aug, tell me about your brother. How'd it go this summer?  
  
Auggie shrugged his shoulders as he scratched the back of his neck  
  
Auggie: Didn't see him, probably a good thing, too. He disowned me, it'll never be the same between us. It's all good though cause I got my parents respect now and that's all that matters to me   
  
Peter nodded his head and smiled at Auggie  
  
Peter: You've come a long way, man  
  
Auggie looked at the ground and nodded his head  
  
Auggie: Yeah, guess I have  
  
Peter leaned over and patted Auggie on the shoulder  
  
Peter: You're a leader man, don't forget it   
  
Auggie smiled as he nodded his head  
  
Auggie: Yeah, I won't   
  
Peter: Good   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes. The silence was annoying her. Sophie had been staring at her like she was some sort of odd sighting…  
  
"Than again, maybe I am," Shelby thought to herself.   
  
She snapped out of her thoughts as she ran a hand in front of Sophie's face   
  
Shelby: *dryly* Not like I'm not enjoying this little staring contest, but I would like to hurry up so I can move on to some more fun, breathtaking activities   
  
Sophie furrowed her brow as she regained her concentration. Everything Shelby had said had caught her off guard, she had never expected Shelby to snap like that…   
  
Sophie: Shelby, I know you don't want to talk about this, but you have to, there is no choice.   
  
Shelby leaned back on her elbows and sighed  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Then why did they take the time to write the constitution if it doesn't apply to us ole' dysfunctional delequents?   
  
Sophie managed a small smile but then her expression turned to a serious one  
  
Sophie: Tell me how you feel about it, Shelby. It's just between the two of us, it will never leave this room  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as she stared at the ceiling  
  
Shelby: It will never leave me  
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: So you DO have emotions about him coming back?  
  
Shelby sat up and stared at Sophie hard  
  
Shelby: You honestly think I am so heartless that I don't care about him, about what he does? Do you think I'm so low that I could care less about Jess or anybody else here? Do you think I'm just some stone wall that has no heart? Is that it?   
  
Sophie stared at Shelby, again taken aback by what she had just said  
  
Shelby: You know, I would like to tell you you're right, but as much as I want you to think that-I can't let you. You don't know me, nobody does except for two people--TWO people. One of them doesn't care anymore and all they did was take advantage of me. Now- is that your definition of trust because it is what I grew up with.   
  
Sophie took in a deep breath and spoke to Shelby sympathetic  
  
Sophie: Shelby, tell me how you feel about Scott coming back, it will help you, honey, to let it out.   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and sighed  
  
Shelby: I just did   
  
Sophie furrowed her brow, wondering how Scott had betray Shelby's trust   
  
Sophie: Remember the first time I came to Horizon? Peter told you to write an essay on shadows…  
  
Shelby: *dryly* And I did so you can't bag me for that   
  
Sophie smiled at Shelby as she shook her head  
  
Sophie: Wasn't planning to. I just wanted to know if Scott is like a shadow to you?   
  
Shelby furrowed her brow, wondering if he was. She remembered when she was little and would try to catch her shadow, never being able to. She then thought back to the first time she had seen Scott, and how she had wanted to 'catch' him. Then Scott had told her his secret and she felt as if she could relate to him. As if he were her shadow, he had always protected her. Then he had found out her secret and she had felt dark inside, like he looked at her differently than before. Shadows were dark… Then there was the night of the Morp when he had betrayed her trust and made her feel rotten and used. She looked up at Sophie, fighting back tears. Scott had his good points but she also had seen his dark points… She slowly nodded her head…  
  
Shelby: Yeah, I guess so   
  
Sophie smiled at Shelby sympatheticly, knowing what she was going through  
  
Sophie: Something I want you to think about Shelby, then you can leave  
  
Shelby nodded her head  
  
Sophie: A wise man once said, 'Never fear shadows, they simply mean light is shining somewhere near by. Remember that, ok?   
  
Shelby nodded her head as she thought about what Sophie had just said. Was there light somewhere nearby for her? Maybe a good reason Scott had left and done that to her? She shrugged her shoulders as she stood up to leave…  
  
Shelby: I'll think about it  
  
Sophie nodded her head as she watched Shelby walk out the door  
  
Sophie: She's even stronger than I thought…  
  
  
  
  
Shelby walked out the door and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and let the suns' rays hit her in the face. What Sophie had said made a lot of sense… She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of someone walking up behind her. She turned around to see Jess standing there…  
  
Jess: We need to talk  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Ok, about what  
  
Jess sighed as she looked at the ground and then back up at her sister  
  
Jess: About Walt, and about Scott   
  
Shelby closed her eyes. This is a subject she knew Jess would bring up sooner or later. She opened her eyes as she looked at Jess. She nodded her head…  
  
Shelby: Ok, let's go talk…  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
Next: Shelby and Jess have a heart to heart talk   
  
Scott talks with Shelby  
  
Ezra finds Daisy's essay  
  
David does some soul searching  
  
  
Please Review!   



End file.
